


Skyslicer's Revenge

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Colors, Cute, Family, Flying, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Mechpreg, Playing, Pranks, Science, Shenanigans, all these tags will make sense i swear, baby robots, paint, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker better watch out.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker, Sunstreaker & Sideswipe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Skyslicer's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foundlings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744361) by [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76). 

> Written with permission. In LD's Foundling's verse, the lambo twins were raised by the Elite Trine. Please give it a read, it's pretty much my favorite transformers fic and series ever, and I'm so excited I get to write in it!
> 
> Skyslicer is my own OC. Everything else belongs to LD, Hasbro, or Takara-Tomy.

Sideswipe ran as he had never run before, dodging behind obstacles, leaping over noisy floor panels, doing whatever he could to shake off his pursuer. Finally, he sank behind a large blue mass to catch his breath, then startled as a blindingly purple figure appeared next to him.

"Don't worry," she said, extending a hand, "I'm here to rescue you."

Like a fool, he took it.

"Hah! I tagged you! I win!" Skyslicer pumped her tiny fists in the air and fluttered her wings in her own little victory dance, sticking her mocking tongue out at her big brother.

"Oh?" Sideswipe asked. A roguish grin spread across his face and he prepared to pounce. "_Did_ you tag me?"

Skyslicer giggled. "Yep, I pretty much did!"

"Or did you fall into my trap... to _tickle_ you!"

Skyslicer gasped and screeched, running as fast as she possibly could. "Sire! Sire! Help! He's gonna get me! The tickle monster's gonna get me! Help! _Help_!"

Starscream grabbed her around the armpits and hoisted her up onto his hip. "Now what are you two hooligans doing running in my kitchen?"

Sideswipe grimaced. "Sorry, Star."

Skyslicer pouted. "But we were having _fun_."

Starscream sighed. "Do you want to see your flowers, Starshine?"

Skyslicer grinned and nodded. "Are they extra pretty now?"

"They most certainly are." Starscream pivoted to face the three earth flowers. They had been white the night before, when they had sliced a portion of their stems in half and placed each half in a cup of differently colored water. Now, their shades were starting to turn.

"They're the wrong colors, though."

"No, remember? The reason we put them in two colors was so the colors would mix. So when you mix blue and red, you get..." Starscream pointed at the nearest flower.

"Purple! Like me!"

"Yes, that's right. And when you mix blue and yellow...?"

"Green!" Skyslicer gasped and wiggled out of Starscream's grip to get to the floor. She grabbed Sideswipe by the hand and pulled her big brother over to the couch, where Sunstreaker lounged with his drawing tablet in hand. "And that means you two make orange!"

"Good job," Sunstreaker mumbled, pulling his little sister into his lap and absent-mindedly perching his chin on top of her head.

"What's that for?" Skyslicer jabbed a finger at the screen.

Sunstreaker shut down the datapad and knuckled her helm affectionately. "It's nothing, brightspark."

"Working on the rig?" Sideswipe asked, rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Final touches."

"I'm not bailing you two out again," Starscream called over his shoulder.

Sideswipe pranced over to drape himself over the counter. "Yes, you will! Because you _love_ us...."

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and Skyslicer giggled.

Starscream sighed but smiled. "Primus help me, I do."

Skyslicer hummed thoughtfully. "Can I help?"

Sideswipe and Starscream twisted to look at her.

"Help with what, bitlet?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Whatever you guys are doing. I want to help!"

Sunstreaker shook his head. "Sorry, bitlet, it's not safe. Maybe another time, when it's less complicated."

"I'm smart!"

"Never said you weren't. Just not this one, okay? We have to make lots of things and Blitzwing is going to be really mad."

"I _can't_ know you're pranking _Blitzwing_!" Starscream yelped. "He'll think I'm culpable!"

Sideswipe laughed.

Skyslicer pouted, then perked up when the door chimed open. "_Carrier_!" she hollered, tipping out of Sunstreaker's lap. "Sides and Suns are being mean to me!"

"What?" Skywarp teleported the last few meters to the sitting room and lifted his daughter into his arms. "Guys," he scolded, eyes twinkling playfully. "Stop being mean to your sister."

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and Sideswipe chuckled.

"Did you have a good day today?" Skywarp asked, flopping down on the couch.

Skyslicer nodded. "Sides and I played, and Sire showed me the flowers we made. But they won't let me plank Blitzwing with them!"

Thundercracker snuck up and wrapped his arms around his mate and child. "I'm sorry to hear that, brightspark, but if they say it's too dangerous, then it's probably way too dangerous even for me. How about we go flying later instead? Will that help?"

Skyslicer huffed and nodded.

Skywarp grinned and rubbed their noses together. "And then we can prank the boys later, how about that?" he whispered.

Skyslicer cackled.

"Shh... Shh... It's a secret!"

Skyslicer nodded and quieted down to tiny giggles as she and Skywarp shushed each other.

"Yes," Sunstreaker deadpanned. "We will be _very_ surprised."

Skyslicer thought for a moment, then stood in Skywarp's lap to whisper something in his audial.

Skywarp's playful edge turned devious and he nodded.

"Whatever you do, you have to clean it up," Thundercracker reminded them both.

Skyslicer blew a derisive blat of static and waved her hand imperiously. "Oh, that's okay, it's not _that_ bad."

Starscream and Thundercracker shared a look. "This is your fault," they said in unison.

Skywarp laughed.

* * *

  
  
Four vorn earlier, Skywarp had been laughing when he suddenly pressed a hand to his chest. "Oh."

Thundercracker was at his side in an instant, and Starscream - in all his Starscream-ness - managed to get Ratchet to their quarters in nearly the same amount of time. After that, the rest of the cycle passed in a blur.

Thundercracker smiled down at his daughter.

"Did you name them?" Sideswipe stage-whispered, tip-toeing into the room with Sunstreaker at his heels.

Thundercracker nodded and turned toward them. "Meet your sister. Her name is Skyslicer."

Sideswipe's mouth fell open, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. "Awww......"

Sunstreaker peered over his brother's shoulder. "When will her colors come in?"

"Probably within the decacycle, but I don't know for sure." Thundercracker stroked a thumb over his daughter's helm, wings arching proudly. "You two were already full-colored when we found you. Caked with filth, though, it was hard to tell until you'd had a bath."

Sideswipe snorted. "No wonder Sunny hates dirt."

"Not Sunny," Sunstreaker mumbled.

"When will she learn to talk? I wanna teach her to call him Sunny."

Thundercracker raised an eyebrow. "Stop tormenting your brother. And not for a while yet."

Sideswipe pouted, then gasped as the little femme's eyes opened and her red optics glowed. "Hey, brightspark, I'm your brother. I'm Sideswipe, and this dunderhead is Sunstreaker. We're always going to love you and keep you safe, okay? And we'll be way more fun than our creators."

Skyslicer opened her mouth and wailed.

"Oh, slag - I mean, I'm sorry - what did I do?" Sideswipe looked up desperately.

Thundercracker tried, he really did, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Would someone bring me the bitlet already so I can feed her?" Skywarp grumbled from his nest of blankets and pillows.

Thundercracker dutifully passed her over, then pulled Sideswipe into a hug. "I'm sorry," he gasped, "it's just amusing to see you have the same reactions we did when you were that new."

"Really?" Sideswipe asked, pulling away. "We cried like that?"

"Brightspark, you cried like that every time your block ran out of charge." Thundercracker sighed and looked over his two grown bitlets. "I missed it, after... after. It was too quiet."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared a look and then tackled their sire with a hug. "We will keep you up all night every night," Sideswipe promised.

"No, no, that's okay." Thundercracker patted him on the back, burying his face in the space between them. "Just having you close again is enough, swear to Primus."

Sideswipe giggled.

* * *

Thundercracker soared over the spires of New Vos, Skyslicer darting in and out and around him in her much smaller alt mode.

"Do the boom, Sire, do the boom!"

Thundercracker laughed. "Alright, alright. Get in formation."

Skyslicer giggled and slid into his personal airspace, just above him.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Thundercracker let his sigma ability charge to near-sonic levels before releasing it all at once.

Skyslicer shrieked with laughter as the sound waves buoyed her higher into the atmosphere and then back down. "Again! Again!"

Thundercracker laughed.

The two returned home just as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were leaving - presumably to carry out their prank on Starscream's new Air Commander.

“Bye!” Skyslicer called, waving. “Okay,” she said, the moment the door closed behind them. She marched over to Skywarp and grabbed him by the hand. “Let’s get down to business.”

Skywarp glanced excitedly at his trine mates, wings nearly vibrating.

Starscream sighed. “I think I left something at the lab.”

“I’ll go with you,” Thundercracker said.

Skyslicer grinned and yanked on Skywarp’s hand until he followed her to her room. “Okay,” she said, “you sit down there. I’m going to do a pre-sun-tation, and then please hold all of your questions to the end, okay?”

Skywarp obediently sat cross-legged on the absurdly pink playmat that had been a gift from some earth dignitary or another. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Skyslicer pulled her drawing board over and drew a rectangle. “That’s going to be the door. Sire’s been teaching me about fizz-icks, and I think we need to put a brick on top of the door with glue, okay? And then we tie a string to the bucket, and put the bucket on top of the brick, okay? And then when we pull the string, the bucket will tip over. Any questions?”

Skywarp raised his hand.

“No, that was a trick question, I didn’t say it was the end yet. You have to please hold all of your questions to the end.”

Skywarp put his hand back down.

Skyslicer giggled. “Okay, now it’s the end.”

Skywarp shook his head, grinning. “Okay, my question is where are we going to get the bucket?”

Skyslicer shrugged. “Sides and Suns have lots of buckets, I thought it was something everybody has.”

“Not so much, bitlet. And we’re not going to go into Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s room to get one, because that’s not our business.”

Skyslicer frowned and tapped her marker on her chin. “We could use one of Sire’s bowls. He has some pretty big ones. We’re probably gonna have a lot of leftovers though.” She grinned deviously. “Oh, I know.”

She darted out of the room, and Skywarp rushed to keep up. When he found her head first in the bottom drawer of the end table, feet waving in the air, he laughed. “That’s a good idea, bitlet.”

Skyslicer looked up under her wing. “I know,” she preened.

It took them the better part of the night to get all their supplies together and set up. Starscream and Thundercracker returned, took one look at the two of them crouched behind the couch and giggling, and promptly disappeared into their berthroom.

It was several joors later that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker finally returned home.

The door slid open with a hiss and a chime, and Skywarp jerked awake, hurriedly shaking Skyslicer out of her light recharge. “Sh, sh, sh, sh, it’s them, they’re back.”

Skyslicer’s optics cycled huge, and she grinned, grabbing the string. “Ready?”

Skywarp loaded his arms up with ammunition.

“Set?” Skyslicer braced herself, tugging on the thread just the tiniest bit to test its strength. “Go!” she shouted, yanking with all her might and turning to grab her own ammunition.

The twins shouted – Sideswipe in surprise, and Sunstreaker in horror.

“_Get them!_” Skyslicer hollered, throwing water balloon after water balloon filled with orange paint at her unsuspecting victims.

Skywarp followed suit just as fervently, and the two were forced to take cover in the hallway.

Skyslicer looked down at the last balloon, and sighed. “Alright, we give up. We’re all out!”

Sunstreaker pushed Sideswipe through the door, hiding behind his twin.

The last balloon hit Sideswipe right in the chest.

“Hah!” Skyslicer vaulted over the couch, running up to her brothers. “I got you! I got you! I made you orange for rea-eal!” She stuck out her tongue and did her victory dance. “Come on, Carrier, dance!”

“Oh, _really_?” Sunstreaker asked. He reached out and snatched her by the shoulders, leaving bright orange handprints all over her plating as his fingers sought out the most sensitive transformation seams he could find.

Skyslicer howled with glee. “Carrier! Carrier, _help_! The tickle monster got me! The tickle monster got me!”

Skywarp held up his hands in surrender as Sideswipe advanced on him with a wicked grin. “Hey, it was all her idea.”

Skyslicer let out a particularly high-pitched wail and Starscream and Thundercracker finally emerged from their den right as the Rainmakers came flying through the window, ready to take down any threat.

“Grand-carrier!” Skyslicer kicked Sunstreaker and ran to embrace Ice Storm. “Now you’re orange, too!” She gasped, covering her mouth with her tiny hands. “You and Grandsire make _green_! And Greatsire is _green_!”

Acid Storm laughed and looked around the room. “I take it everyone’s alright?”

“Unhurt,” Sunstreaker grumbled, looking at the streaks of paint all over his chassis, “but I wouldn’t say alright.”

Starscream sighed. “Right, to the washracks, all of you. You, too, Ice Storm. I suppose we’ll have to get started on this for you, unless we want our apartments to look like the Ark.”

“Ah, home,” Sideswipe sighed. He finally got in range of Skywarp and slathered his face with paint. “I think you’ll need a hose-down, too, Sire” he laughed.

Skywarp’s response was to grin and pop the real last water balloon directly over his helm.

The five of them trooped merrily to the large washroom. Ice Storm scooped Skyslicer onto his shoulders and the two of them ran the rest of the way, laughing uproariously. Skyslicer shrieked when the solvent turned on, pattering against her little helm, but then she laughed and started scrubbing little circles on top of Ice Storm’s head.

“Having fun today, little one?” Ice Storm asked, eyes lighting up.

Skyslicer nodded, grinning, and spread her arms as wide as she possibly could. “So much, so much, _so much_ fun!”

Ice Storm laughed and set her down on her own two feet, helping her wash the paint off her own body.

She glanced at the orange on her pauldrons and turned to look at Skywarp. “Carrier, can I keep some of the orange?”

Skywarp glanced over. “I don’t see why not. I bet Sunstreaker or Starscream would show you how to reprogram your color nanites.”

Skyslicer nodded. “I want orange, for Suns and Sides. Just on my shoulders.”

Everyone in the racks stopped and stared at her.

“And also racing stripes. I _need_ racing stripes.”

Skywarp laughed. “We can talk about it.”

Finally, all were clean. Skywarp sent the twins to put Skyslicer to bed as he and Ice Storm disappeared to help with clean-up.

“So, racing stripes, huh?” Sideswipe asked as he laid her down on her berth. “Bold choice.”

Sunstreaker nodded. “Luckily, orange doesn’t clash too bad with your paint job.”

Skyslicer sat up, wings twitching in excitement. “Does that mean I can do it?”

Sunstreaker gently pushed her back down. “Yes, I’ll help you tomorrow. It’s time to recharge now.”

She sat back up immediately. “But I’m not sleepy!”

“Try.”

Skyslicer sighed and flopped back down on her pillows in true Starscream fashion. “Fine, but you have to tuck me in.”

Sideswipe dutifully picked her up and swaddled her in the blanket. “Look, it’s a Skyrrito!”

Skyslicer shrieked in laughter. “No! Don’t eat me!”

Sideswipe sighed, all disappointment, and laid her back down on her pillow. “Alright,” he groaned. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Goodnight, love you.”

Sunstreaker darted in for his own kiss. “Love you two.”

Skyslicer sat back up to kiss each of them on the cheek, then flopped back down and rolled over, eyes already shut. “Love you three!”

* * *

“Okay,” Sideswipe said. “This is your big moment. Are you ready?”

Skyslicer looked up patiently from her bassinet, blinking large optics up at her big brother.

“Side-swipe. Can you say it? Say Side-swipe.”

“… Sides.”

“Yes!” Sideswipe pumped his fist, grinning audial to audial. “Now his name,” he said, pointing at Sunstreaker. “Sun-ny. Can you say Sun-ny?”

Sunstreaker huffed and rolled his eyes.

Skyslicer pushed her hand up, opening and closing her tiny fist until Sunstreaker gave in and let her hold one of his fingers. She smiled at him. “Suns.”

Sunstreaker melted.

Sideswipe gaped. “_You_ get the smiles?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I just went d'awwwwwwwwww out loud. Please comment or kudos below if you also went d'awwwwwwwwww, if you liked the fic, or if you've had a relatable small child moment. <3


End file.
